Katelynn Johnson
Confessionals Total: 7 (T15th most, Season 5) Season 5 (5.3) * The floor is really sticky, so the turns are a little bit hard. I was a little bit off. (5.4) * fitting I’ve never worn anything like this in my life, so I’m kind of like embarrassed. (5.5) * If Rainer says he wants to chop off my hair and make it black and spiky, I think I could rock it. I mean, I got a little punk in me. * makeover I definitely want Kelli to walk by me and say, “I think that girl can look like a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. I think she can be on the field.” (5.7) * I actually have no idea what we’re going to be doing tonight on the field. All I know is that it’s really hot outside, and I’m really nervous, and my stomach hurts, so hopefully, I can just pull it through. * office If tonight was to be my last night, I would actually feel relieved. I’m honestly really ready to know where I’m supposed to be. * cut I actually have a weight lifted off my shoulders because I know that I’m not supposed to be here yet, you know? If I want to try out next year, I’ll come back. If not, it’s okay. I’m very proud of myself with how far I’ve gotten. Commentary Season 5 (5.5) * makeover I’m sitting there thinking, “Who is this?” Honestly, I didn’t recognize you. – K * I think Katelynn Johnson’s still boring. – K * Katelynn Johnson has a lot to prove tonight, and I would like to see her dance more powerful and show us that she has what it takes. But right now, I’m not convinced. – J (5.7) * Something’s weird about Katelynn Johnson. I just, it’s weird. – K * Katelynn Johnson, we’re talking about you. Your style is coming across kind of choppy. – K/ The very last step before your pose, you’ve never hit. What’s before the down to roll up? Do that for me as Trisha’s counting. do No! Where’s eight? That’s what I’m not seeing. – J * Straighten your leg! – J * Katelynn Johnson is starting to fall apart tonight. I want her to do well. But I just don’t know if she has it. She’s struggling now and I’m afraid she’ll struggle during the games. – J * Katelynn’s still making mistakes. – J Office Visits Season 5 (5.7) * of five Kelli tells her she’s interesting and pretty, and she gets noticed. Where they think there is a problem is her style and experience in dance, not cheer. Looking over the past few weeks, they think she needs some serious flexibility work and dance technique. Katelynn says she can do that. Kelli says tonight is their decision night, and she thinks they’ve seen what they need to see. She thinks it’s a matter of developing her style. Katelynn starts crying. Judy says she’s afraid Katelynn’s going to get injured trying to kick so hard and trying to prove to them that she can do it that it’s just… flexibility’s going to be hard for her this year. Katelynn thanks them, says she appreciates it, and says she’s proud of herself. Kelli says she should be. End of Journey Season 5 (5.7) * Cut from training camp during her first office visit on the final night of cuts (9th of 10, 35 left after cut)Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC